mobile_legendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Patch Notes 1.2.90
I. New and Revamped Heroes Enlightened One - Lunox 599 Diamonds or 32.000 Battle Points. Launch week 30% Diamond Discount! Hero Specialty : A mage that possesses both DPS and AOE skills. She has FOUR ACTIVE skills! Skill 1 : Pulse - Lunox summons a rain of starlight upon nearby enemies, recovering HP from the damage that is dealt. Passive: Effect strengthen with each stack of Twilight. Skill 2 : Assault - Lunox unleashes chaotic energy forward. Damages and slows enemy units. CD immediately refreshes if the enemy unit has a Evil Mark. Passive: Effects strengthen with each stack of Chaos. Skill 3 : Fission - Lunox uses a fusion of energy to deal energy in a fan-shaped area, causes a slow effect. Ultimate : & Chaos - Lunox is twisted by the powers of chaos and order. Every time she uses her powers they become stronger. When she uses the power of order, she gains Brilliance and deals continuous damage in an invulnerable state. When she uses the power of chaos, she gains Darkening and deals damage to enemies in a fish-shaped area. Passive : Twist - Lunox has lost all sense of time and reality. As a result, she does not benefit from CD reduction effects. When Darkening becomes more severe, CD effects become magic PEN. When Brilliance becomes stronger, CD effects become double resist. II. Weekly Free Heroes & New Skins Tap the Settings button in the top-right corner of the home screen to check. Server Time 07/06/2018 05:00:00 to 07/13/2018 5:00:00 8 Free Heroes : Franco, Hayabusa, Kagura, Yi Sun-Shin, Cyclops, Grock, Vexana, Lancelot. 6 Extra Starlight Member Heroes : Lolita, Irithel, Helcurt, Pharsa, Lesley, Jawhead. Server Time 07/13/2018 05:00:00 to 07/20/2018 5.00:00 8 Free Heroes : Akai, Bane, Clint, Hayabusa, Hilda, Karrie, Grock. Argus. 6 Extra Starlight Member Heroes : Kagura, Ruby, Lancelot, Aurora, Diggie, Hylos. Server Time 07/20/2018 05:00:00 to 07/27/2018 5:00:00 8 Free Heroes : Karina, Bruno, Cyclops, Estes, Lapu-Lapu, Gatotkaca, Harley, Helcurt. 6 Extra Starlight Member Heroes : Karrie, Alpha, Moskov, Hilda, Roger, Gusion. Server Time 07/27/2018 05.01:00 to 08/03/2018 5:00:00 8 Free Heroes : Franco, Fanny, Natalia, Sun, Johnson, Yi Sun-Shin, Vexana, Zhask. 6 Extra Starlight Member Heroes : Lolita, Chou, Moskov, Gatotkaca, Argus, Lesley. III. Hero Adjustments Aurora *Extra damage to frozen targets is raised to 30% from 25%. Alpha *HP growth is decreased to 200 from 225. Alice *Improved description for Blood Ode.The magic scaling ratio relating to HP recovery is adjusted to 0.3 from 0.15. Leomord *Momentum: Basic damage is adjusted to 360/435/510/585/660/735. *Phantom Steed : This skill will now knock back the unit being hit. *The Oath Keeper : Attacking units with low HP will now transform Lemord's basic attack into critical hits, which deals 1.8 basic attack damage. Vale *Windstorm: Fix: The damage of windstorm is adjusted to 80/100/120/140/160/180, and the magic bonus is adjusted to 0.3. *Windstorm: This skill now triggers a double exlosion at the designated spot. Each of the explosion deals 400/500/600 points of damage. and the magic bonus is adjusted to 0.8. *Windstorm: Death: This skill now boosts the damage of Windstorm, and lower the magic resistance of the target by 10/20/30 points upon the first explosion. Saber *Triple Sweep : Improved the visual effect when knocking enemies up. Gord *Improved the visual effect and battle movements. *Mystic Gush : Improved the FPS performance when turning directions. IV. Battlefield Adjusments #Recommended skill builds : A specially made visual effect will be displayed when the ultimate skill is recommended by the system. #Improved the artwork displayed wh en selecting lanes. #Improved all visual effects relating to freezing. Battlefield equipment : #Fixed the abnormal extra damage done by basic attacks when wearing multiple equipments from Battle, Belt, Reaper, Blade. #Immortality : Improved the visual effect. #Golden Stuff : Improved the decription for the only Passive - Swift. V. System Adjustments #We designed a reward list for Challenges so that our players can view them altogether. #Improved the artwork displayed in Hero - Story. #Introduced countdown scheme for claiming gifts from mailbox. #Players can now share the link of their team when waiting in queue, by tapping which other players that are not playing MLBB will be able to join the team. #Players can now view the economy difference and experience difference of the two teams in Custom Mode. #Overdue items from redeem events will be transformed into battle points and will be sent with mails in a week after the event is finished. #A new Time-Limit system is available for Lucky Spin at the Lucky Store. #Players can now redeem limited items using Lucky Gem Fragments. #Improved the artwork displayed when selecting lanes. #Improved network in the main page. #The due date of gifts is now shown in the according mail. #Improved the visual effect when requesting for squad and leaderboard info. VI. Bug Fixes #Fixed the bug where the Arabic language won't be properly inserted when using iOS. #Fixed the bug where chats won't be pinned at the top. Category:Patch Notes